Never Realized
by Miako Yamika
Summary: Kouzumi.When Kouji is mad at Izumi for something she did to him in the past, he is gaining on her with his gang, but everytime he tries to embarass Izumi,it always fails. When they get lock in the library one day......please R&R!
1. Babysitting!

Amara Matatashi- Hiya readers!! I'm Yamika!! Well that's not my real name and well you see my name in the bio..  
  
Amane Shigekazu- Shut up!! Amara! And as you might know I'm Miako.  
  
Amara- I'll be writing this chapter!!  
  
Amane- Ya, ya, ya. Get the story started!!  
  
Amara- We don't own a single thing even if we became the characters owners' servants for a week.  
  
Never realized  
  
Chapter 1- Babysitting!???????  
  
* Flashback*  
  
A little four-year-old blond girl got off from a car holding a present. She was wearing a party dress. She said bye to her mother and headed towards the front door of her friend's house. A lady opened the door and let her in. They went to the back yard where the party was held.  
  
When everyone that was invited to the party came, the kids started to fool around. The little girl, Izumi went up to her friend, Utazu Nerdfink and gave him his present. One by one Utazu's friends gave him his presents. A boy named Kouji handed an enormous box rapped in a colourful wrapping to Utazu. He had bluish black hair and was tied in a small ponytail. (Awwwww aren't they cute when they are younger?) A little girl next in line handed him something that had a ticking noise. Utazu suddenly screamed, " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Anzu gave me a time bomb!!!" and threw the present onto the ground and jumped on it! Anzu started to cry.  
  
" You destwoyed my pwesent that was for you!! Utazu!! I hate you so much!!"  
  
" But you gave me a time bomb!!!"  
  
" No I did not it was a clock with a cute Elmo on it!!" cried Anzu.  
  
" What!! It has Elmo on it???"  
  
" Yes" Then Utazu started to cry. Elmo was his favourite.  
  
After Utazu's mom calm them down, they start a game of hide-and-go-seek tag. Izumi hid behind a bush and pushed someone out of the way. Well she pushed that person probably just a little too hard, because that person fell into a puddle of mud. It was a big mud puddle. so that person, Kouji was covered in it. He got angry at Izumi and grabbed some mud and chucked it at her. She screamed and the one who was it (Utazu) yelled found ya! And Kouji chucked mud at Utazu, too. Then the blond girl put up some mud from another mud puddle in the grass and aimed it at Kouji but missed. Instead it hit a boy named Jounouchi in the head. Utazu who had mud all over his glasses, started running all around the back yard bumping into fences, plants, bushes. The others that were hiding came bursting out of their hiding places holding mud and screamed, " MUD FIGHT!!!"  
  
The children began a mud fight. Mud balls were flying this way and that. Mrs.Nerdfink came out to check on them when she saw them throwing mud all over her back yard and fainted at the sight. Every preschooler in the yard was filthy looking and of course covered in mud. Kouji who had the most mud on him walked out of the mud puddle that he was in.  
  
" Izumi!! You'll pay for what you did to me!!" yelled Kouji and chased her while throwing mud at her. Izumi ran as fast as she could to dodge the mud.  
  
Mrs.Nerdfink woke up and stood up from the ground she quickly ran to the nearest phone and dialed call after call, to the kids' parents. She told every one of them to bring some clothes for their kids, but didn't tell them the reason because she already hanged up to call the next parent.  
  
Jounouchi laughed evilly when he stuffed mud down Takuya's shirt, who was pinned to the ground. Then he suddenly yelled because his little sister stuffed some very cold mud down his shirt. " I got them way down in a mud hole."  
  
Finally the parents cam in and all the kids stopped what they were doing. All except Utazu, who was still running around because he couldn't see.  
  
" Izumi you are going to pay so badly for this, you just wait and see!" threatened the little Kouji. Izumi stuck her tongue out.  
  
* End of Flashback*  
  
*Nine years later*  
  
" Okay class we are going to start a new topic. It's going to be Family life," said the teacher Mr.Gullible. His class stared at him.  
  
" Say!! WhAt?????? We have to learn family life!!!!" screamed Jounouchi and fainted.  
  
" Well, our first lesson we will be taking care of babies!" said the teacher happily.  
  
" YES!!" cheered Utazu all of a sudden. The whole class stared at him, shocked. " Now I can finally use my babysitting skills to work!!" The class continued to stare. " I have a baby sister at home that I have to look after. You see."  
  
" Oh." replied the class in relieve.  
  
" Okay class! To room 105 we go!!"  
  
The class entered the room 105 to see a lot of babies in the room. Most of them were crying and the others were sleeping.  
  
" Ok!! Now I will divide you to groups! Honda, Shizuka and Duke. The baby you're taking care of is Hitomi Mitzuki. Kouji, Utazu and Izumi. The baby's name is Kenji Mataki. Anzu, Yugi, and Takuya. You three get to baby-sit twins! They are Yoh and Hao Asakura. Mai, Jounouchi and Kouichi. And you guys get a little girl named Suzuki Yamagochi. The others are sick so who cares about them and their unknown disease they have. Now go to your baby!!" ordered Mr.Gullible.  
  
The kids looked at the nametags and found the baby that they have to baby- sit. One of the baby twins started crying because his brother whacked him with a rattler. Then there was a sudden shriek.  
  
" OMG!! This guy is peeing!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Takuya.  
  
" Quickly change the diaper!!" screamed Anzu.  
  
Kouji, Utazu, and Izumi were just sitting there watching the scene of Takuya, Anzu and Yugi thrashing around for a diaper to change the baby Hao. They didn't have to do anything because their baby was sleeping. But the baby suddenly woke up and started crying very, very, very loudly!!  
  
" Oh my gosh!! What's wrong with him?" said Kouji.  
  
" How am I supposed to know? Ask Utazu!!" said Izumi frantically.  
  
" I uh... think that it's hungry!! Yea!! Hungry!!"  
  
Izumi grabbed a bottle and tried to feed the baby, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
" Maybe it's diaper need changing!!"  
  
Kouji got the baby powder and Utazu got a diaper. Kouji's hands slipped and the baby powder fell to the ground and the lid opened, letting out all the baby powder. What happened next would either be a coincident or Takuya really wanted to drop the baby powder. While Takuya's group was changing the baby, Takuya dropped the baby powder baby everything powdery. The two groups coughed. Kenji continued crying. Good that the room was sound prove, so the other classes wouldn't hear all the commotion inside room 105.  
  
Honda and Duke were barely watching the baby because they were fighting. Shizuka was the only one to watch little Hitomi.  
  
" I'm better for Shizuka!!" yelled Honda.  
  
" No!! I'm better with Shizuka!!" yelled Duke in reply.  
  
" Hey!! His big brother is my best pal!!"  
  
" Well that doesn't mean anything!!"  
  
" Yes!! IT DOES!! YOU MINDLESS JERK!!!"  
  
" I'M A MINDLESS JERK?? I'M THE ONE WHO MADE THE GAME DUNGEON DICE-,"  
  
" THAT DOESN"T MAT-," The baby started to cry.  
  
" Shush, you guys you woke up Hitomi," said Shizuka in her sweet voice, which made the two boys go all light.  
  
Meanwhile at Kouji's group, Izumi was yelling. " LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!! We're all covered in baby powder and we smell like baby powder!!"  
  
" Well. how was I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT THE BABY POWDER BOTTLE WAS WET AND IN THE NEXT SECOND IT WILL SLIP OUT OF MY HAND?????"  
  
" It was wet?" asked Izumi curiously.  
  
" What-," began Utazu but was cut off by Kouji.  
  
" Don't ask.." Replied Kouji and ran to the sink.  
  
An hour later Mr.Gullible came back and saw that the class was a disaster.  
  
Amara- Readers I'm done!! It was supposed to have more in it but some got deleted. so I had to retype it!!  
  
Amane- Watch out for angry pigs and the next chapter!!  
  
Angry Jounouchi coming up to the authors.  
  
Jounouchi- HEY!! YOU TWO.  
  
Amara- What do you want??  
  
Jounouchi- Glad to be working with you!!  
  
Amane- I thought you wanted money..  
  
Jounouchi- Oh yea and about that.. 


	2. Lock in the library

Miako:  Yay!! My turn at last!

Yamika: You worthless fly……-_-

Maiko: Yup! And we own nothing, oh yeah, please, do not flame. 

Yamika: And we hope you'll like this story, we still own nothing! * sobs *

His navy blue eyes met with the blazing, yellow moon. The young thirteen year old sighed. 

" Thinking about her?" A male voice quizzed from behind. 

" Kouichi, I don't get a word your saying." The younger one replied, yet bitterly. The boy who was known as '_Kouichi' _chuckled, 

" I mean Izumi."

" Nani?" 

" **Izumi. **Clear?" Kouichi walked up towards his brother, " Kouji, do you like her?" 

" WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?! How can you possibly think of such-such disgusting thought! That-that blonde? I hate her! I'm thinking how to get revenge on her! Man, Jesus!" Kouji grunted and walked out of the balcony.

" QUIETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!" The principle yelled the next day, the class quickly stopped their huge commotion. " Now, since your teacher Mr. Gullible is on his first honeymoon with his wife, you'll get a new teacher, please welcome………….Mr. Basakura! And I'll just leave." He walked out in a quite fast speed and sighed in relieve. But!

" SHUT UP!" Someone came in, he looked like a old man about the age of 45. Anzu looked scared,

" I'll protect you my dear princess!" Yugi shouted, 

" QUIET! NOW OPEN YOUR DUMB NOTEBOOK TO CHAPTER 1928859696 SO WE CAN GET THIS OFF WITH!" 

" Um, there is no Chapter 1928859696," Takuya said annoyed,

" ARE YOU AGAINST ME?! WELL, I'LL ASK MY WIFE TONIGHT TO SLAP YOU AS HARD AS SHE CAN!"  

Everyone sweat dropped, ' Damn I have no wife!" Mr. Basakura thought stupidly. 

" That stupid dog bone!" Takuya muttered under his breath, luckily, nobody heard him. Suddenly! ****

**RING RING!**

It was the bell, everyone rushed out like they had the new computer virus. Izumi wandered out the hall and into the grassy field. " I wonder where's Amara and Amane." Izumi wandered out loud. But unknowingly, Ryo and Kenta snickered silently behind her. " Master Kouji will be so proud!" They whispered and both grabbed Izumi by an arm. Izumi gasped,

" What the-?" She screamed and kicked as they took her into the back of the school, where nobody was except Kouji and his gang. " Kouji you! I'm going to kill you!" Kouji smirked and closed his eyes. He whispered something into Takuya's ears as Takuya wore an evil grin on his face, 

" Kouji!" Izumi's face turned a bright pink as she began to walk away, but Ryo and Kenta stopped her. 

" After what you did, Izumi, it's revenge." 

" Wha-what?!" Takuya and the rest of Kouji's gang each held out a stick from a branch. 

" CHASE HER!" Takato yelled and they all ran towards Izumi, Izumi screamed, ' _that stupid Kouji! Argh I swear I'll get back at him!' _Izumi ran as fast her feet could go, but suddenly stopped when Kouji's tall body stood in front of her. Izumi gritted her teeth, but suddenly!

" Leave her alone!" It was Ruki, along with Amane and Amara. 

" IZUMI MY LOVE!" It was Utazu, before Utazu could say anything else Amara smacked him with a coconut. Utazu fainted immediately, Kouji was grabbing Izumi's wrist but let go when her friends came. 

" _hmp." _Kouji walked away, hands in his pockets, along with his " _gang"_

" Izumi, if that baka ever bother you, just tell us!" Amane said cheerfully, not noticing she was stepping on Utazu, whose glasses were  full of swirl. 

" Thanks guys, but I can pretty much protect myself." Izumi smiled, suddenly the bell rang, and everyone quickly ran into the school building and into their classrooms. 

" My god, this is like World War III!" Mr. Basakura muttered under his breath, while writing on the chalkboard. Unexpectedly, a whole bunch of people rushed in, like a roll of ants. When they all sat down, Mr. Basakura started to speak, 

" YOU LITTLE TINY BUGS! OPEN YOUR HISTORY BOOKS AND WORK!"  He sat down and began to read out of a magazine.

" Can I eat a toilet?" Utazu asked dumbly, still paralyzed, his arms were wide open and muttering some stupid words. Izumi immediately slapped him with a pillow Utazu brought. 

" SHUT UP!" Everyone sweat dropped and went to work. 

When the boring long lesson was over, everybody ran out again. Izumi was walking home, when Kouji and his " **Gang" **appeared in front of her. ' _oh man, them again?" _ She tried to run the other way, but since that didn't work, she just stood there, 

" Why can't you people give up?" Izumi questioned, angrily. 

" Because of our past." Kouji answered calmly. 

" That was nine years ago! How can you still be mad?" Izumi sighed, she pushed Takato and Ryo out of the way, but they were too strong. 

" CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ruki shouted, running towards Izumi and the rest with a large broom, charging in, along with Amane and Amara. Ruki attacked Ryo, who was standing there, Ruki tripped over her own foot and kissed Ryo by accident. Everyone gasped, except for Kouji. 

" My god!" Kenta yelled, his yell echoed, probably to British Columbia. 

" Uh………….." Ryo murmured and fainted, Ruki clasped beside him, 

" Oh my god." 

" HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amane charged in, with a yardstick. She charged at Takuya, when the yardstick hit Takuya he flew across the road and hit against the wall. 

" I like fat people," He said and fainted. Finally, there stood Amara, she ran towards Kouji and attacked him with a long, meter stick, but Kouji grabbed the end and pushed it. Izumi got mad,

" You-you!" She was about to slap him but he grabbed her hand before she could take action. Izumi rolled her eyes and ran home.

" _Why is he after me? That was when we were little, why?" _Izumi questioned herself with tears in her eyes, she had once had a childhood crush on him, but now, what she did to him made her hate him. '_I really loved him, but now I don't, it's now the opposite! I hate him!" _The young girl ran up to her room, she thought he would like her back, but it turned out that he hated her. Suddenly! 

" Oh Izumi, my love for you had never died." It was Utazu, he opened her bedroom door and grinned. 

" Shut up!" She climbed out her window and jumped on a tree, she climbed down and sighed in relieve. 

" Izumi my love oh!" Utazu jumped out the window, he sang a opera song while jumping. 

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Izumi threw a leave at him and quickly ran away. 

The next day—

Mr. Basakura gave out a assignment on wolves to the class, " These are the partners, and I will hear no complains! Ruki and Ryo, Jeri and Takato, Jounouchi and Mai, Anzu and Yugi, Honda and Shizuka, Takuya and Amara. Duke and Amane and Kouji and Izumi. Now GO!" Everyone groaned and went to their partners. 

" Man I can't believe I'm stuck with you," Izumi groaned, she flipped her yellow  hair as Kouji ' _hmped' _at her. 

" Don't you wish I want to be with someone else too?" He sighed and sat down, 

" Let's go to the library tomorrow afternoon at 6:30," Izumi suggested, Kouji shrugged and gathered some books. 

Meanwhile…….

" No! Shizuka is with me because she hate you!"  Honda argued, Duke slapped Honda and shouted,

" No, she likes me!" And they went on and on. 

" Oh my god," Shizuka said and sweat dropped. 

When class was over, everybody ran out of the room. " IZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Someone screamed, Izumi turned around, followed by a annoyed expression on her face. 

" Shut up Utazu!" She slapped him and began walking away, 

" But-I overheard Kouji saying something about you," Izumi stopped and grinned, 

" Really? What is it?" Utazu gave her a cheesy smile, 

" But first you have to day you like me." Izumi was shocked, 

" Never!" But then again, she didn't want to lose, 

" Here's the deal, you tell me what it is and I'll give you all the answers to the math questions," Utazu thought for a moment and then smiled. 

" I over heard him saying that when you arrive to school tomorrow with your friends, they're going to hide in those bushes and throw water bombs at you guys." Utazu explained, while pointing to some bushes behind someone's house. Izumi raised an eyebrow, 

" Really? Well, thank you very much!" She ran off happily, ready to get Kouji and his gang alarmed. 

The next day, all the girls came extra early with stink bombs ready to throw against the boys, they hid behind a huge willow tree. When the boys came they all jumped out and threw their weapons at them, 

" Ha! That's what you get!" Jeri grinned evilly, the boys gritted their teeth. 

_' How did Orimoto and her friends know?" _Kouji wandered, Izumi aimed a stink bomb at him, but just as he was ready to attack back, the bell rang. " You were lucky this time, Orimoto." He warned and they all went off to class.

When the long boring lesson was over, it was recess, Mr. Basakura told the kids to work on their reports, because he thought they were such wide animals. Izumi gathered a whole wagon of books and set it in front of Kouji, while he was reading the tenth page of Harry Potter And the Philosopher Stone. " Minamoto get working!" Izumi barked, while writing some words, 

" Hmp, if your smart enough then you go ahead and do it by yourself." He said simply, they were kept on arguing until the librarian came, 

" We're closing in 2 minutes," She said and walked away, Kouji and Izumi were still arguing. 

" And if you-," Kouji was cut off went the lights went out. 

" Um…….." Izumi ran towards the entrance door and twisted the knob, " Kouji?" Silence. 

" WE ARE LOCK IN HERE!" Kouji got up,

" What?!?!?!?!" 

Miako: * Sighs * It was long to type, especially very annoying when you can't get onto your internet! 

Yamika: Yup, and it's my turn again. And please, do not flame, we have worked hard on everything to combine the story together, we really hoped you enjoyed our  second story so far. 

Miako: Yup, Izumi and Kouji are locked in the library. Anyhow, I thought you might wanted to know a short summary. 

Summary: Kouji was very angry with Izumi because of their past at Utazu's birthday party. When they grew up, Kouji became the most popular guy in school and has a gang. He never really thought of them as true friends, he just wanted to get back at Izumi. He always tries to trick her and embarrass her, but instead, he embarrasses  them both. One day, their teacher gives them a report on wolves and they get lock into the library……

Miako: Oh my god, Yamika is going to kill me for telling almost the whole story. 

Yamika: What?! * Looks above * OMG MIAKO I'M GONNA KILL YOU! 

Miako: * Gulps* 


	3. Madness in the Library

Yamika- Ok everybody!! School started and we'll be busy with all the evil homework. But. Let's get with the story!!  
  
Miako- Yea. HOMEWORK IS EVIL, EVIL!!!! I WILL DESTROY!! DESTROY!!DIE HOMEWORK DIE!!YOU TEACHERS ARE EVIL, TOO!!!! AND NOW I WILL KILL YOU TEACHERS, TOO!!!! WITH MY TRUSTY KNIFE!!!! * Gets taken away to the mental hospital *  
  
Yamika- O.O'  
  
Miako- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm not mental!! Where's my monkey? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yamika-O.O''  
  
Miako- You will never take me alive I'm a fan fiction writer and the law says you can't lock away writers!!! EVEN IF THEY ARE MENTAL!!!!  
  
Yamika- O.O''' Really?  
  
Miako- Yes that's true. * Gets released * us fanfic writers cannot be locked up even if the subject is mental. The law says so!! That's the only way for good humor stories. =^.^=  
  
Yamika- Ok. shall we start the next chapter?  
  
Miako- NO!!!!! * Gets out a chain saw*  
  
Yamika- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Have mercy!! * Class comes out and yells " Have Mercy" *  
  
Miako- * blinks* What do you mean? * Looks at what she was holding and screams* OMG!!  
  
Class- Your other side took over!!  
  
Miako-..  
  
Class- Your evil side.. * shivers*  
  
Yamika- Let's start the story!! And we don't own anything except something that we have in contract!  
  
Chapter 3- Madness in the library  
  
" WE ARE LOCKED IN HERE!" Kouji got up,  
  
" What!?!?!?!"  
  
" Oh great!! And it's all your fault Kouji Minamoto!!"  
  
" My fault? And-" Izumi ran to the window and started banging, very, very hard. " Ummm... you can stop that. The windows are sound prove, so there's no use in doing that." Izumi stopped.  
  
" Well? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place KOUJI!!"  
  
" Excuse me? You're the one who rushed to the and started windows banging on it, before I could even have the chance to tell you not to do that!" Izumi turned mad red.  
  
" KOUJI MINAMOTO!!! YOU-YOU-YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA!!!!"  
  
" Oh am I so? Who's the one who ran and pounded on sound prove windows?"  
  
Izumi held her breath and walked to the other side of the library, not wanting to argue with Kouji. After Izumi went towards the other side of library trying to calm down, Kouji started a paragraph on their project. Since he already knew so much about wolves he didn't needed a book, yet. Over to the other side!  
  
Izumi finally calm down and felt tired. She found a chair and leaned it against a book self and sat on the now tilted chair. After a couple of minutes, she fell asleep. After she fell asleep, every couple seconds there was a 'creak' sound. It started to bug Kouji and he got up and started to yell.  
  
" Izumi stop making that creaking sound!!!!! IT'S ANNOYING!!!!"  
  
Izumi woke up suddenly and leaned on the chair even more. The feeling of the shelf behind her disappeared and she knew what was going to happen next. "Uh-Oh"  
  
Indeed something happened. The bookshelf that Izumi was leaning on had fell. Then it tumbled down on the next bookshelf, causing the next book shelf to fall, causing the next to fall, making the rest of the bookshelves fall one after another all around the library. Just like dominos. Since all the working tables were in the middle, Kouji watched the bookshelves fall one after another, sweat dropping. 'What a mess' Kouji thought. Once all the bookshelves fell, Izumi climbed out from one of the tumbled down bookshelves, looking successful.  
  
" Hey Kouji!! Guess what? I found a book for our project!!" Kouji continued to sweat drop.  
  
" We're going to be in big trouble for this you know Izumi?"  
  
" Yea, yea I know but I'll just tell them that you did it!"  
  
" NO one would believe you ya know?"  
  
" Oh yea? "  
  
" Yea"  
  
" Oh yea?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
" Oh yea?"  
  
" YEA!!!"  
  
" NO!!"  
  
" YE-NO!! Izumi your mind tricks don't work on me"  
  
" Well, it almost did."  
  
Kouji continued on their project while Izumi tried to find more books in the mess. She grabbed a flashlight and crawled under a bookshelf. She looked for a book for wolves but another book distracted her. It was MANGA!!! And there was a lot, too!! She started to read the book and forgot about searching for another book on wolves.  
  
An hour later, Izumi came out from underneath the bookshelf holding another manga book. She went to the closest window to look outside and had a shocked look on. It was already dark out. She looked at her watch to double check. It read 8:01 pm. She ran back to the middle of the room to tell Kouji, but she found him sleeping. She blushed at the sight of seeing Kouji's sleeping look. 'Oh he looks so cute when he's sleeping.' She mentally slapped herself. 'Izumi!! Why did you blush!! Remember you hate him and he hates you!!' She calmed down a little and felt that her face was still hot. She went up to Kouji and poked him, hoping that he would wake up. Fortunately, he did and made a cute little yawn that made Izumi blushed again.  
  
" * Sighs* What?" Kouji said softly in a cute little tone. "Um. Izumi what do you want?" Kouji said with his regular tone, blushing. He was blushing because of his tone when he said 'what'.  
  
There was a silent, blushing moment.  
  
" So, umm.. Kouji?"  
  
" Yea?"  
  
" Umm... I didn't find any books on any wolves."  
  
" Well, you didn't find any because you were to busy minding your own business and reading manga."  
  
" How! D-did you know?"  
  
" Who wouldn't? I mean you laugh so loud and hideously, who wouldn't know you were reading some funny, 'adult' manga?"  
  
Izumi went red. " KOUJI MINAMOTO!! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH MY PERSONAL- ," Suddenly Izumi's stomach grumbled. Izumi went red, again.  
  
"You know after this whole 'stuck in the library ordeal that we're going through. You know that I will get my gang to get you ne?"  
  
Izumi stayed quiet and sat down. She looked into the book about wolves she found earlier and began writing notes.  
  
" You can stop that, I already finished the whole report," said Kouji and went to the library windows with the fifth book of Harry Potter. " Oh, and look in the emergency earthquake box, over by the check out desk you can eat some thing in there," said Kouji in a sort of distant voice.  
  
Izumi's mind suddenly changes to food and ran to the check out desk at the speed of light to get the emergency food. " Bwuhahahahahaha the emergency food is mine!!" Yummy, yummy, yummy!!" She happily munches on a granola bar. Next, she demolishes a whole box of baby crackers. Then she quickly juggles down a 6 pack of apple juice. (Six straws in her mouth and then slurps) She then grabs a bag of instant noodles. It labeled 'just add water hot or cold' She grabs a water container and pours it into the plastic bowl the instant noodle supplies. And magically the noodles were cook and Izumi finished it up in a couple of seconds. She went through the rest of the emergency food supply leaving the box spotless. When she went to throw away the trash, she realized something. She had ate everything and didn't leave anything for Kouji. Izumi's eye twitched.  
  
' This isn't good now is it?' she said to herself.  
  
By the windows Kouji nearly finished the book he was reading. He wondered why Izumi was so quiet all of a sudden. So, he went to see what she was doing. When he was approaching the check out desk, Izumi suddenly rushed out and started talking 100 miles per hour. This is how it sounded to Kouji,  
  
" Sorrrrrry Kou- y real- m an I o ta oor hun. gy oo but sor-y re-y am gome na ai!!! Pease o giv me!!!!"  
  
" Izumi nobody can understand you when you talk so fast!!"  
  
" Never mind what I said then!!" said Izumi and went away from Kouji.  
  
" Izumi have you ever thought about getting a cat scan?"  
  
" NO!! And I will never!! You should think about getting one yourself! You're the one that has the problem!"  
  
" NO. You do!"  
  
" No!! You do!!"  
  
" NO YOU!!"  
  
" You!!"  
  
" YOU!!!"  
  
" You!!!"  
  
" Oh what ever your mental problem is probably acting up again." said Kouji finishing the argument and sat in one of the couches of the library, hoping that he could fall asleep until morning. Then he can get out of this library!!  
  
" Hmp!" Izumi went into the office of the library and fell asleep on the librarian's armchair.  
  
Yamika- Hmm. I'm sleepy now..  
  
Miako- Why?  
  
Yamika- Hello!! I'm doing homework and typing up this story at the same time!!!  
  
Miako- Oh.  
  
Yamika- Be a little helpful please.  
  
Miako- Ok * runs off*  
  
*Kouji and Izumi goes up to Yamika *  
  
Kouji- ahem?  
  
Izumi- Yea.  
  
Yamika- Yea.  
  
Kouji ahem?  
  
Izumi * gives evil glare*  
  
Yamika- * Looks confused*  
  
Kouji- money?  
  
Izumi * sticks her hand out in Yamika's face*  
  
Yamika- Oh! Miako took all the money with her. So if you want some, go  
chase after her. You might catch up to her.  
  
Kouji & Izumi * nods and runs off together holding hands!!! *  
  
Yamika- Ahhh.. They are always a great together! * While Miako gets  
tackled down by Kouji and Izumi* 


	4. Jeri? Kidnapped?

Miako-It's HALLOWEEN! Everybody! WHOO HOO! 

Yamika-Oh would you shut up!  

Miako-WHOO HOO! 

Yamika- Oh just tell them already!

Miako-Sorry for taking so long...you know how schools are…and we own nothing either! And I'm afraid my humor moments has worn off. =(

 Jeri hopped happily down the road, humming a familiar tone. She smiled and swung her bag of groceries around. But suddenly, she passed a small alleyway, and before she knew it, a hand grabbed her as her voice made a short and crisp scream. Her bag dropped, Jeri was gone. 

Izumi grinned and brushed a piece of her blonde hair out of her pale face, she was heading towards Amane and Amara's house. But just a moment later, she saw a white bag on the ground, inside were apples and some vegetables, '_this is odd…_' being curious, Izumi walked slowly through the alleyway. She heard a faint scream, " Wait a minute, I recognize this voice, Jeri!" Without warning, her feet shuffled nearer to the voice. There she was, running around the pavement. But!   
  
  
" So you have seen this happening…" Someone grabbed her. 

" HELP! You! You'll pay for this!" Izumi coughed, someone's hand was stuck to her throat as she was being dragged away. " ARGH! DON'T THINK I'M STUPID! Be-Because I'm not!" She kicked and screamed until she was free. Her head spun around. 

" Kouji! You baka!" what have you done to my friend!" 

" Oh you'll find out on Monday," with a cold grin, Kouji walked away, smirking. 

_'Wow…he looks so handsome!' _Izumi thought, after she noticed what she just thought she slapped herself. 

" You stupid!" 

Izumi walked away, being angry with herself. 

Monday 

-

Izumi quickly ran towards the building, from the far view, she could see people gathering around the swing set. Izumi ran, ' I swear I'll kill that mean careless Kouji!' Izumi thought, trying her best not to explode. She stopped and squished herself into the crowd. Her mouth hung open, " JERI!" There was Jeri, hanging onto the string of the swing, it seemed that she fainted. Izumi's fist shook, "WHERE IS THAT TAKATO?!" Her yell echoed all the way into the parking lot, 

" I have a Takato toy!" Utazu said, grinning so wide his glasses fell on his nose. 

" Oh shut up!" Izumi looked around, there he was, and Takato was walking from the parking lot, grinning at Jeri. Izumi's eyebrows narrowed, she towards the gang and slapped Takato right on the left cheek. Her hand pointed towards Jeri, 

" WHY?" 

" Oh…she deserves it," Takato laughed and walked away with his so-called friends. Izumi's hand gripped. She have had enough already. 

Miako-Done!

Yamika-That was short you idiot! 

Miako- ARGH! WELL-WELL! WELL I WAS GOING TO GO TRICK OR TREATING! 

Yamika- GRR…whatever, this is Miako's Halloween treat to you, now give her something back! 

Miako-*in a very greedy voice* a review wouldn't hurt! 


End file.
